The Latent Feelings of the Blissfully Naïve
by Xxhikari-no-tenshixX
Summary: Nothing would feel better than this. Not even heaven. It was then that I realized, he was perfect for me... One-shot for now! Will continue if enough reviews are received. : Kukamu. Hinted: one-sided Tadamu & Amuto


Hello dear readers! (: How was your day? This is my first time writing for Shugo Chara! woot!~ 3 The anime and manga are just epically awesome so, I couldn't help myself. This was created out of sheer boredom. It was also written to test out how well I could write because I wanted to see if I've improved even a little over the course of two years. ;D So, without further ado, I'll let you read... of course, a couple of things before we start.

This will be a really short oneshot, unless, I get enough requests. Before anyone says anything, yes, it was quite, uneventful. That's why I was hoping that people would encourage me to continue, and possibly, inspire me. -wink- -wink -nudge- -nudge-

Disclaimer: No I do not own Shugo Chara!, much to my chagrin, because, if I did, Kuukai and his four older brothers would be mine... Not to mention, Nagihiko too. *Q* -cries in the corner-

Read at your own risk! I am painfully aware that I am pretty bad with grammer... and I might've been audaciously enough, albeit stupidly, used some words out of context. Please don't flame me! D: Constructive critism is appreciated. ^^

Well then, enjoy now! (: (Kukamu. Hinted: one-sided Tadamu & Amuto)

* * *

**The ****Latent Feelings of the Blissfully Na****ï****ve**

"I don't know what you're talking about." Amu stubbornly countered, fixated on the ground below.

"Ah! C'mon Amu-chi! Tell me!" Yaya begged.

It all started three days ago, it was a Monday. Kuukai had decided to drop by for a visit and greeted all the guardians in the Royal Garden. The ex-jack's chair was as cheeful as always, with an occasional whine about the endless amount of homework given out in middle school, followed by a pitiful sigh, before giving us all a bright smile.

I couldn't help but blush! That boy does NOT know what he could do to a girl. Stupid boys. This was where I was starting to feel guilty, I mean, I like Tadase-kun a lot but, I seem to be falling for Kuukai even harder with every visit he paid us. It wouldn't be long before the others would notice...

* * *

Kuukai doesn't visit often, that's why we like to put our work aside everytime he came for a visit. But recently, his visits became more frequent. At the beginning of the new school term, he came by every two months or so, then it became every few weeks, then every few days, and finally, everyday. I couldn't deny the fact that I was extremely happy because, I was, to be honest.

On Tuesday, he decided to walk me home. The meeting ended earlier than expected because Rima had to leave early. Something came up and her family needed her to be home as soon as possible. Kuukai seemed normal, although, now that I think about it, albeit little nervous. It was a fairly pleasant walk and I didn't really mind the silence. He occaisionally brought up random subjects to keep both of us entertained.

Eventually, Wednesday came along. It was the day where Kuukai had finally decided to ask me out.

That idiot went out of his way to meet me as I walked out of the house. The word 'surprised' would've been an understatement.

"Yo, Hinamori!" he greeted me, with his casual grin and a wave.

"Morning Kuukai!" I greeted back.

I waited patiently in front of my house as he approached me.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be heading that way?" I pointed, in the direction of his middle school.

"Oh, well..." he hesitated.

I could tell that he was uncomfortable, what with the obvious blush adorning his cheeks.

"I was wondering if you... would like to go out with me tonight."

An awkward silence followed. His anticipation felt heavy on me, with his gaze watching my every movement intently.

I was really shocked that I couldn't think straight for a minute or two. Minutes that seemed to trickle by like days, hours, months, and maybe even years. When my thoughts were finally sorted out, I could see his disheartened face. I could faintly see a dilapitated heart and realized that my expression and silence would rub off as a rejection to most. Before he had a chance to turn away though, I gave him the warmest smile that I'd given anyone in the longest time.

"Sure Kuukai, I'd love to go out with you."

* * *

"So, where are you taking me?"

I am currently blindfolded. What can I say? He can be very thoughtful, that Kuukai. He wanted to, 'surprise' me. As if he hadn't already, with his spontaneous question, earlier this morning.

"Just a little while longer Amu. We're almost there." he whispered softly into my ear.

My ears eventually made out a sound. It was really peaceful. I felt the ground beneath me shift through the soles of my shoes, making way for us both. Finally, he pulled off the blindfold. Staring ahead, I realized that it was starting to get dark and the sun was setting. But it had made everything seem pretty much, perfect.

I had to admit, he was pretty sly. Kuukai had brought me to a beach. I looked at him, in the eyes. The emotions clearly written on my slightly glistening eyes. It was then that he dipped his head towards mine, for a kiss.

For the remainder of the date, we sat in the sand, while leaning on each other with one of his arm draped over my shoulders, we watched the setting sun and stars. Talking all the while, believing that nothing would feel better than this. Not even heaven.

It was then that I realized, he was perfect for me...

* * *

And so, that was how I became the girlfriend of one, Souma Kuukai.

Oblivious to most, I didn't realize that the others would catch on so quickly. Yaya, least of all people. She was the first to confront me. Sighing in defeat at last, I caved in. It wouldn't be long before every guardian would find out, knowing Yaya. But I didn't care, not in the slightest bit. Because I just realized, Kuukai was the one who I loved dearly, even from the 's a wonder, how things could change so rapidly. I was pining after Tadase four mornings ago, and started falling for Kuukai the next. I'm just worried because I really don't know how Tadase-kun will take it. But I'm sure he'll understand, after all, Kuukai and Tadase-kun are best friends.

Now, the real problem. How will I deal with a certain black cat?...

* * *

Owari

-Xxhikari-no-tenshixX


End file.
